Tune to a memory
by wolfwiz
Summary: Each song reminds him of a better memory, of her. But, some aren't happy good lucky moments. Avoiding each other for three years, they finally come to together to perform in front of their fellow Gleeks. Rated T just to be safe
1. Crashing Cars

"pftt." She pftt, as one of her best friends asked her a ridiculas question he and 2 others knew the answer to. He chuckled under his breath, fixing up his grey tie that went perfectly with green dress shirt. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, looking at her long purple dress with a black ribon around her torso area, and a black flower that was on her shoulder strap. With her hair loose down and curled near the end, and her blue highlights on her bangs, and her lighly done make up that wasn't as heavy as she would do everyday on a normal day, she looked stunning.

He gulped when he noticed that she noticed him just starring at her. She gave an akward look but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say next, let alone do. They both looked around the gym once the fast played music that many were danicing too stopped, and started to play something slow, and soft. Sooner or later, boys and girls started to get a little closer to eachother, put their arms around eachother, and swayed softly to the music that was playing.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

She softly sang to the tune of the song. He heard her, knowing how good of a singer she was, he started to wonder why she never let anyone, but him and the other two hear her sing. She had a beautiful voice. She turned her head to him, and sighed. He only payed attention to her eyes, which twinkled with all the spot lights on the cieling. She smiled lighly and turned her head back at the dance floor, not being on it, she didn't mind being the wall flower at that time. He took a deep breath and let it out before he started to talk and broke the silence.

"You look beautiful." He said softly. She turned her head once she heard his comment. His next words were chosen carfully, he didn't want to ruin the moment, he was known for it anyway. He smiled and asked,

"Would you like to dance with me?" He reached out his hand slowly near her hand that was resting against her hip. Her mouth slightly opened, she was shocked. He smiled at her, waiting patiently for a response. She looked at him, one of her greatest friends, who'd she known since grade 5. Know, at their grade 8 graduation dance did she start to look at him differently. Her shcoked reaction quickly turned to a smile once she nodded and took his hand.

He guided her to the dance, only to realize that the only spot left was dead in the middle of the dance floor. He didn't mind, niether did she. They took their place on the floor, and slowly rapped their arms around each other and were too, swaying to the music.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

They kept looking at eachother for the majority of the song, her starring at her friend, him starring deep into her eyes, which he's always thought were amazngly brown, especially when spot light hit them.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

She hummed a little to the song, but quickly stopped when she noticed a little sad glare on her friend who was starring at his shoes. She tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked up at her after hearing her question. He smiled lightly as he looked down at one of his good friends.

"N-Nothing. I'm just a little upset that the year is ending, that's all." Was his response. She took in his response.

"Oh. Well don't worry, I am too." She said in hopes to make him feel better. He did a half smile and nodded lightly. Truth be told, that wasn't his reason why he had a sad glare. To be honest, he couldn't wait for the year to end so he can rush the halls of highschool. His feelings started to change, for her. His sad glare, was a confused glare. He started to think that he had feelings for his friend whom he would tease, and joke with two other good friends of theirs. 'Maybe she feels the same way.' He told himself. he wanted to know, maybe that moment would be a perfect time for him, to tell her how he started to feel. He noticed a little presure go on his shoulder, she had layed her head against him, while the song continued.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He needed to do it now or never. He sighed.

"You...really do...look beautiful, Tina..." He started. His next lines were chosen carefully. As his took in a breath, and was ready to say his next words, he was inturupted by her.

"Thanks. You look really good too. I'm glad to have a friend like you, Mike." She whispered. Mike let out his breath. Dissapointed in himself a bit. Only one word stood out in that whole sentence that Tina had said. Friend. 'Friend. Freinds. Friend.' Rang in his mind like bells. Now he started to have a sad glare. He lucky she didn't notice it. He rested his head against hers, hearing her breath softly in his arms.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Friend..." He whispered. That word that still remained ringing in his head, started to fade out, as the music started to get grand.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you too, Tina." was his final words to her that night. He felt like kicking himself. The words that ran through his mind before he even started talking to her, on how he felt about her remained in his mind. He sighed knowing how he won't get a chance to say them to her, knowing how she only feels for him as a friend. He stayed quiet, and still she ramined in his arms, until the song finally ended.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world?..._

Mike turned off the radio once he heard that tune to the song he's been avoiding for 3 years. Sitting in the passenger seat of his best friends car. Matt noticed that the music stopped.

"Hey man, I like that song. Why did you turn it off?" He asked sounded a bit annoyed. Mike only looked at him with a serious glare that said 'you're kidding me?' Matt noticed his glare, and his memory started to kick in about that night.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said focusing more on the road again. Mike sighed and tunred his head back to the front window, starring outside the pedestrians waling on side walks, or the cars that would zoom right past him.

"It's all good." He whispered in response. He didn't think Matt heard him, but he didn't really care much. Mike sighe as they pulled over on the school parking lot, awaiting to arrive to the halls of highschool on a new year.

**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't really writen any stories lately and My computer crashed, deleting every single fic I had on it...stupid macs. So here it is my first...er..first Glee fic hope you guys enjoy, and more to come soon.**

**Disclaimer: Songs not mine neither is Glee, otherwise Mike would get a bigger part :3**

**Song: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**


	2. Are you gonna be my girl?

Tina felt relieved that the year had started finally. She sat in the back seat of her parents car, her mother driving and her aunt in the passenger seat. She was quiet through the whole ride, not wanting to disturb her mothers conversation with her aunt about movies and food.

Her mother owned a coffee shop that she worked in on the weekends to get extra money for her allowence. She didn't mind working there, she thought it was a cool place to hang out. She'd also run in to a few of her classmates there, mostlty the people she barely or never talks to. She ran into Puck there a few times, and Mercades, and on the rarist occasions Sue selvaster. She'd run into other gleeks there, maybe even only once has she seen all of the glee members at the coffee shop. Everyone, except for Mike. She sighed sadly at the thought of him. Trying to think of something else before she gets all into depression.

"Oh, I love this song!" Her aunt shouted as she turned up the radio. A tamberine beat came on to the radio, which later turned into a bass groove. Tina smiled. The song finally started, and then her memory kicked in to the Tune

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tina, honey, can you do me a favor and just take the counter for me please? I need to make a phone call." Her Mother shouted from the other room. Tina, who was reading a comic book her father had given her the day before, sighed in frustration.

"Alright." She murmered, not knowing if her mother heard her or not. She closed the the book, placed it on one of the tables and went behind the counter. Her mothers coffee shop was having a slow day that day. Buissness wasn't going to well for them that week, or any other week for the past month. Advertisment didn't work too well, not many people know what the place is, or they just don't care for their coffee.

The sound of elevator music ran through the little shop. She always thought the music was very boring, and it always made her sleepy. She had been behind the counter for about 2 minutes, and to her felt like 20. She grabed the chair behind her, and plopped herself down on it. she was hoping her mother would be finished by now so she can go back to reading her book. The elevator music seemed like it got louder to her, making her feel ore tired and for an 11 year old girl, it wasn't really normal. She yawned and rested her head on her crossed arms infront of her. She felt ready to close her eyes, and just "rest" them until her mom came back.

Her eyes started to close slightly, making her feel even more tired. Her eyes were getting fully closed and her surroundings weren't even important to her anymore. As she was starting to get a little more relaxed,

DING!

Tina's head shot up as she realized that it was the bell on the door. She saw her first costumers in 5 hours. Three boys, whom she reconized to be in her grade school, actually in her class. They were laughing to a joke she guessed one of them had told. She gulped. The three boys approached the counter smiling at one and other and looking at the big chalk menu that was behind Tina. One of the boys looked at her funny, she noticed it.

"Don't I know you?" He asked. She nodded slowly, and started to stutter a little bit with her words.

"Uh, y-ya. We're in the same c-class together." She responded. The boy started to laugh.

"Oh ya, Tina right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. Your the one who doesn't go out for recess, or talk to anyone, right?"

"Yes."

"Well nice ta meet cha. I'm Brian." He greeted and stuck out his hand in a gesture to shake it. Tine took the gesture and shook his hand. The two other boys noticed Brian mingling with Tina and paid attention to there chat.

Brian noticed the boys wanting to get into the conversation and smirked.

"These guys are in our class too. Guys this is Tina," He stated. "and Tina, this is Matt, our fun loving jocky." He said as he grabbed Matt by his neck with his arm bringing him closer to Brian. Matt started to laugh, trying to get away from Brian. Once Matt suceeded, he greeted Tina with a prop gesture.

"Hey'o there Tina!" He shouted. Tina smiled and gave him that prop. Brian laughed and pointed to the asain guy that was right beside him.

"And last but not least, Changster!" He shouted. "Tina this is our other asain friend, Mike." Mike waved his hand infront of his face, smiling lightly at her.

"Hey" Is all he said. She greeted him back wth a nod. Brian then calmed down a bit before he asked Tina what she was doing behind the counter. Tina explained that her mother owned a shop and that she was taking a call. She also explained how buissness wasn't going well for the past month, and they're trying everything to fix it. Brian pondered for a bit before he noticed the elevator music that was disturbing hs thought.

"Well no wonder why this place is baren. The music here sucks." He said blantanly. Tina did a little sad smirked. She agreeded with him though, the music wasn't really getting to her.

"Hey," mike shouted, getting everyones attention. He then pulled out a CD saying on the cover, "Mike's Music" He smiled.

"You guys got a player in here?" He asked. Tina nodded. Mike handed her the CD and she poped it in the player that has been sitting behind the coffee bean bags. She pulled out the CD that was entitled "TRacKs" and placed Mikes CD in it. A tambarine beat came on to the speakers that were in every corner of the store. Mike, Matt, and Brian all laughed and clapped there hands just to get rythm. Sooner or later, a bass groove came on. Matt pretended that he was plauing a bass, sticking his tounge out like he was a rock star. A drum beat came on, and mike started to move his feet to the beat. Tina watched from the counter. She had a smile on her face and started to laugh at the three boys rocking out to the song.

Mike came into the picture. He jumped on the counter, reaching out his hand gesturing for Tina to take it. Tina was surprised how high he could jump. Mike smiled at her.

"Come one it'll be fun." He shouted. Tina smiled back, and she grabbed Mike's hand. Mike pulled her up on the counter. The song then had a little guitar riff, and Brian began to sing.

"Lets Go!"

Mike jumped off doing some crazy moves. They al started to move their feet to the guitar riffs, and to the beat of the song. They were all having a good time. Brian then stood in a pose and started to sing along with the singer in the song.

_"I said a 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_

_'Cause you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I said you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine."_

Mike and Matt started jumoing around swiftly move there feet and there aarms making them look like they were doing the wave whiling moving on there feet side to side like a crab. This made Tina laugh, as she tried to do the same, but didn't really succeed.

_"Oh, 4,5,6 come on and get your kicks_

_Now you dont need that money _

_When you look like that, do ya honey?"_

Brian Started to nodd his head violently while fist pumping in the air. He then proceeded to Tina, and jumped behind her. Tina got a little shocked factor there. Mike and Matt chuckled.

"Big black boots," pointing at her black boots that she was wearing. Tina laughed as Brian was circling around her.

"Long brown hair," He then ran Tina hair through his fingers plafully. He turned and went the other way.

_"She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare!_

_Well I could take, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yeah!"_

At that point Mike grabbed Tina's hand and spun her to his direction, making her land in his arms. Both their faces met and they smiled. Mike un spu her making her spin off to Matt's direction. Matt caught her and they all started to snap there hands while playing around with their feet.

_"I know we ain't got, much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yeah!"_

Brian Jumped three times landing on knees with his hand on his head making a dramatic effect once the music kinda died down.

_"I said, are you gonna be my girl?" _

He got up quickly and joined the other three with their playing around. Mike did some funny tap dancing moves, not knowing what the hell he was doing. But, Mike did it anyway, and he looked ridiculas.

_"Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I said you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 come on and get your kicks _

_Now you dont need that money_

_With a face like that, do ya..." _

Brian Spun around a few times before he landed on one of the chairs that was right beside him and stuck his leg up. showing off his converse.

_"Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet_

_With her get back stare."_

Brian got up and went on the Counter of the shop. Mike and Matt joined in and they started moving their amrs swing style that you would see on T.V.

_"Well I could see, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yeah!_

_I know we ain't got, much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

They all jumped off the counter, and suddenly Mike was a pro of the show. When the solo started Mike started doing some crazy moves. Swaying his body and moving his legs in an incredible dancing way. Tina was surprised, Mike had such talent. He kept on going. He then finished off with a flip in the air landing on the ground face down, and did an anti gravity move going up. Something you would see Micheal Jackson do. Tina's jaw dropped. She started laughing again.

_"Oh Yeah_

_Oh Yeah_

_C'mon_

_I could see,_

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yeah!"_

All four of them started to spin around and copy Mike's moves in simple manner. Tina thought that she wasn't doing any good, but she did whatever and felt icredibly good.

_"I know we, ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yeah!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl? Yeah!"_

They ended off with evryone landing on their knees facing the wall away from the door. They breathed heavily, and smiled greatly. They all looked at eachother, and laughed, followed by, what they heard, applause. They were puzzled it sounded like a lot of applause too. They all turned around facing the door and saw a small crowd of people outside the store.

They all stood up quickly and took a moment in awe that people were starring at them the whole time.

"Tina!" tina turned around and saw her mother standing by the counter. She smiled as she saw costumer after costumer walking into the store. Tina walked over to her mother.

"Tina what did you do?" She asked. Tina thought that she would get mad because they were making some rackit or something stupid like that. Tina gulped.

"We were just fooling around, mom. I didn't mean to change the music, we were just having fun. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be. We haven't had this many costumers since...well I don't remember when. they keep asking me about performances?"

"Yah, we were just singing a song."

"Well then from now on, every monday will be musical monday."

"Musical Monday?"

"When people can come in and perform whatever they want, like what you guys did."

"Oh, ok, mom. Good idea."

Tina's mother walked over to the three boys. They nnoticed her approaching and turned around from all the people who were asking where they learned to dance and sing. She smiled sweetly at them.

"You three earned yourself some chocolate smoothies." She stated. The boys started to laugh.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we came for coffee." Matt told her. Mrs. Cohen Chang snickered.

"You boys are only...11? Sorry, chocolate shakes only."

"Ok." He said dissapointedly. She went to the back to stir up some chocolate shakes for them, also while taking other orders from other costumers. The three boys then approached Tina, who was hiding in the corner from other people, being a bit shy like always. Tina notticed them coming her way.

"Hey," Brian started. "So, we're all going bowling Saturday, we thought if you wanna come?"

"Me? You guys wanna hang out with me?"

"yeah, you're a really cool person." Mike said to her. Matt nodded his head in agreement. Tina smiled. This was the first time someone actually wanted to hang out with her. This was probably the first time she actually made good friends aswell.

"Yeah, sure I would love to come."

"Cool, well we gotta go. We'll see tomorrow at school."

"Yeah. See ya."

The three boys waved and left the store with the chocolate shakes Tina's mother gave them. Once they left the store, Tina's mom went to Tina and smiled.

"So, who are they?" She asked, while handing her a milkshake aswell. Tina took a sip from the milkshake and had a grinn.

"Friends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car did an immidiet stop once they reached the school. The song finished aswell. The memory also stayed a memory. She sighed as her mother and her aunt said goodbye and handed her school bag.

Once she got out of the car, she starred at her school.

'Another year..." She thought to herself. She also found herself humming to the song in which she first met her three best friends, who she barley talked to anymore. She walked into the school doors, in the hallway of another year to come.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Brian, he's mine.**

**Song: Are you gonna be my girl- Jet**


	3. Thrown to the monkeys

"Welcome back you guys," Mr. Schue shouted. "To your new year of grade 11, and a whole new year of Glee!"

The small crowd of students cheered loudly showing how happy and excited they were for another Gleeful year. Mike and Matt high five each other, other students did the same. Mr. Schuester smiled large smile on his face. He did hand gestures and telling them to calm down, and take their seats. Mr. Schue, who was leaning on the piano, took a few papers he had in his hand and sighed.

"Alright..alright...before we get started I-"

"Mr. Schue, this isn't right." Mr. Schue was interrupted by a boy in a wheelchair. Artie. Mr. Schue put down his papers on the piano. He looked a little confused.

"Why so, Artie?" He asked. Artie looked around a little bit. "Tina's not here." He said as if he just found out. Other members of Glee started to notice that Tina hadn't been in.

"Huh. You're right. Has anyone here seen Tina today?" Mr. Schue asked his class. Mercedes raised her hand lightly.

"Yeah. I had lunch with her today." She said sounding a bit concerned. Mike had just sat in his seat at the back of the class quietly, sitting beside Matt of course. Matt turned and nudge Mike lightly, this got Mike's attention.

"Have you talked to her today?" He asked. Mike shook his head lightly. Matt sighed in frustration and lightly slapped Mike's arm, making Mike wince and put his hand over his arm.

"Man, I thought you said that you were going to."

"I am, calm down. But, I haven't seen her today, so I didn't get a chance too, alright? Geez, dun need ta slap anyone or nothin', garsh." Mike said playfully at the end. Matt didn't look too, "playful" he directed his attention to Mike with a disappointed stare.

"It's now or never, Mike." He informed him. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Matt was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud bang. All the Glee members turned their attention to the front door, and realized that it was Tina rushing in class and slammed the door open.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, guys." She said huffing and puffing after her sentence. "I had something to do, and I lost track of t-time. I'm sorry if-if I kept you guys w-waiting."

"It's all right, Tina." Mr. Schue said with a little chuckle. "Just take a seat you didn't miss much." Tina nodded as she quickly got her breath back. As she was looking for a place to sit, she realized the only place left, was beside Mike. Mike noticed as well that the seat beside him was the only one empty. Mike gulped, he started to feel a bit nervous for himself. Tina didn't seem to happy aswell. Sure they've collided and done a few dances together, but tension between them had been weird since grade 9.

"Come on, Tina. Go take your seat." Mr. Schue said. Tina sighed, she walked up to the seat beside Mike while looking down at her shoes. When Tina finally got to her seat, Mike build enough courage to greet her. He got a smile on his face.

"Hey, Tin-" Tina then grabbed her chair and angled it so her back faced Mike instead of her. Mike's smile slowly disappeared. He sighed sadly. He turned his head to Matt, who looked a bit un-happy, but then shrugged it off. Mike did a little half sad smile, he later paid attention to Mr. Schue, who he just noticed was talking the whole time.

"...And I'm going to need two people." He said.

"What for?" Puck asked.

"Well, I thought we can start off the year by doing a little group duet. for that, I'm going to need two people for the lead."

"I'll do it Mr. Schue!" Shouted Rachel as she rose from her sweet as excited as she was. "Everyone knows that I have the strongest voice and would do perfectly in our group duet."

"Rache-"

"Then I'm with her!" Mr. Schue was interrupted by Finn, who also rose from his seats. Mr. schue let out his breath, in frustration. "I want Rachel and I to be together for this." Finn said as he looked at Rachel with gleaming eyes and a smile.

"Guys, look. I-"

"No way! It should be me and Quinn!" Puck shouted, also interrupting Mr. Schue once more. "We've been through a lot last year. We deserve a duet."

"Why must you guys always get the glory?" Asked Kurt frustrated. "I think I should be the one with the duet."

Soon or later, almost everyone in the Glee club started to argue about a simple lead. Insults, and threats wen through the air. The only people who didn't start to argue was Mike, Matt, Tina, and Brittany. The shouting got louder, and the whole club was arguing.

Mr. Schue started to get angry. He rose up his hands, and in the loudest voice possible he shouted.

"GUYS!"

The whole Glee club went silent. Everyone calmed down.

"Everyone sit back down!" Mr. Schue shouted. He also gestured everyone to sit down. Everyone looked at each other briefly before sitting back in their seats. Mr. Schue, calmed down a bit aswell. He sighed to calm himself a bit more. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"You know, I've noticed, that all of last year the same people did the solo's. I never heard anything different. Well, today starting right now, I'm going to here something different." Mr. Schue then pondered for a bit, looking at his small group of kids. Then, something in his head, just, clicked.

"Mike, Matt, get down here." Mr. Schue demanded. Matt and Mike looked at each other puzzled. They had a fuzzy idea of what was going on, but still wondering what. One Matt and Mike got down, and stoopd beside Mr. Schue, he smiled and nodded.

"Okay, raise your hand if you ever heard Mike and Matt sing."

Everyone in the club rose their hands like it was nothing. Mr. Schue had a smug look on his face.

"Meaning solo, not back up." He said. Everyone then slowly put their hands down, except for Tina, and Mike and Matt themselves.

"Okay, besides Tina, nobody has heard our two best dancers sing a tune on their own." Mr. Schue informed. "Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm going to pair Mike and Matt with someone in this room. They will each do a duet and perform it infront of you guys."

Mike's jaw dropped. The glee members didn't look too excited about Mr. Schues idea. Mike never sang in front of his peers, not since his grade 8 year, where both Tina and Matt heard him. He gulped a little bit. Matt didn't seem too excited about the idea either. Matt haven't sang in front of anyone since his grade 7 year.

"Ok, who will be the two other lucky people to be with us." Mike said jokingly after he calmed down with the idea of a separate solo. Some of the students chuckled a little. Mr. Schue as well. He then starred at his class and rubbed his head with his hand.

"Uh...alright. Puck, you'll be with Matt." He said as he pointed at Puck. Puck didn't seem to mind, him and Matt were good friends and maybe along the way, they would have a little fun. Matt seemed relived that he was paired with someone who he wouldn't mind talking to.

Mr. Schue continued.

"And for our Changster..." His sentenced drifted. "will be...hmm...Tina!" He finally shouted. Mike's playful face suddenly went like he was just shot in the back. Tina's reaction was like she just received news that her parents were eaten by monkeys and thrown to the dogs to chew on the bones. Her lip started to Tremble.

"B-but Mr. Schu I-" Tina was cut off by the bell. Mr. Schue looked at his wrist watch and smirked, also showing a face expression saying 'already?'

"Alright guys, I guess that's it. Mike, Tina, Matt, Puck, you guys have until next Friday. Show your stuff." Mr. Schue shouted patting Matt's shoulder and walked away. The students started to get off from their seats. Going to one another, gossiping or just plain catching up from their year. Tina rushed out of her seat grabbing all her books. When she got closer to Mike, he tried greeting her again, this time a little more sternly.

"Hey Tina, look." Before he got to even finish his sentence, Tina brush right passed him, hitting his shoulder with hers making slight impact. Mike didn't say anything, he just stood there starring at the door that Tina had just rushed out of. Mike didn't say anything, not even a sigh, he was just more disappointed in himself.

XXXXX

Hey guys! So, heres the third chapter, sorry no song is in it :P There was a second part of the Chapter, but it was waaay too long. Anyway enjoy for now.


	4. You and Me

Mike got in his best friend's car and sat in the passenger seat. He sighed frustrated and his hand was on the back of his neck as if he was scratching himself, but really he does it when he's upset, or just nervous. Once Matt got in the car he noticed how his friend was upset and also sighed in sadness. Matt slammed the door beside him and turned his head to Mike.

"You don't need to get all upset, man." He told him.

"But, I do!" Mike shouted. "It's all my fault; I didn't mean to be a jerk to her. I just- I just wish I could take it all back, that one little moment, and then, everything would be different." He finished. Matt did a little half smile and started the car.

"Well, Mike, you can't change the past. But, you can change the future, you future with her. Remember our grade 8 grad?"

"Mhm"

"Well, you could've told her those words that you planned on telling her, but you didn't."

"Is this trying to make me feel better? Because it isn't working." Mike said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Dude, let me finished." Matt informed. Mike plopped his head against the head rest on his seat.

"Well, you didn't know how she would react to it, and just because you didn't tell her and see her reaction, doesn't mean you won't ever know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying is, maybe you should tell her."

"Fuck no! Are you crazy? Tina hates me; she probably won't even listen to me."

"Just a suggestion. Think about it, Mike. You and her alone working on your duet, you can tell her how you feel, it'll be perfect." Mike didn't respond. He just turned his head to face the window, and noticed how it started to rain. Matt kept on driving and put the windshield wipers on. Matt briefly looked over at his radio and then back at the road.

"Hey, Mike?" He started. Mike responded with a little grunt. "Can you just press play on my iPod for me?" He asked. Mike turned his head over his iPod that was on a stand near the radio. Mike did what he was asked. As soon as he pressed play, a soft played guitar tune came on. Mike recognized the tune and smiled lightly.

"Awe. Matt. I can't believe you still remember this song. What was this from, grade 6?"

"Yeah." Matt said a little sadly. Mike nodded. Matt remembered that day when he, Mike and Brian played that song...

Matt nervously tapped his foot as his time to go on stage got closer and closer. He, Mike and Brian were at the talent show, their grade 6 year talent show. The fall talent show they called it. First prize was a 1000 dollar coupon to Frosty Freddie's ice cream, and waffle house. Mike didn't want to go on, but for the sake of his best friend, he did.

"What if this doesn't work?" Matt asked nervously. Brian looked over at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Matt everything will be fine." He said softly. Matt did a little half smile until he heard the MC.

"Ok, give a hand for Mariah and her amazing dogs! Ok, we have two more performances left folks, so give a hand to Jeremiah and his nose flute!"

Matt eyes shot wide open once he heard "two more performances" It was getting close to the last performance, which was his.

"Hey guys!" They all heard a little greet. The three boys turned their heads and saw Tina walking toward them. They all turned their head back and greeted her.

"Hey T."

"Hi, Tina."

"H-H-Hey T-T-Tina" Matt stuttered out of nervousness. Tina looked at him oddly as she went in front of him.

"What's going on Matt? You nervous?" She asked.

"Yes!" He bursted out, startling Tina and the two other boys. "I am Nervous! Ok! How am I supposed to know if she's going to like it? Or, what if she laughs at me, along with the rest of the school! I'll be the laughing stock of the town." Brian then came over to Matt quickly and slapped Matt's arm. Matt winced.

"Listen to me, Rutherford." He said sternly. "The girl, of your dreams, is leaving tomorrow. If you don't do this, one day, and I guarantee it, one day you are going to kick yourself in the ass. You will shout and scream and tell your grandchildren how much of a coward you were just because you didn't perform tonight. Zairian is sitting in the front row, for you!" Brian finished. Matt looked a little surprised and raised one eyebrow.

"She is?" He asked. Brian nodded. "Yeah she is. She didn't even want to come tonight, but once I told her that you were going to be singing, she changed her mind."

Matt looked really surprised. He didn't think she even knew he existed. Matt then smiled a giant smile, and stood up with his chest out; showing off that he finally grew some courage.

"All right! I'm ready!" He shouted.

"Ok, thank you Jeremiah for that wonderful nose flute performance. Ok, Folks, we have one last performance, put your hands together for Matt, Mike, and Brian performing a song.

"Ok I'm not ready." Matt said as he was about to turn around and walk the other way, before Mike stopped him, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him on stage.

"Ok guys, I'll see you from the stands, good luck!" Tina shouted right before they got on stage. "Thanks!" Mike replied. Finally, the three boys were on stage. A little applause went through their auditorium. Mike sat in a little stool with an acoustic guitar that was beside him on a stand. He grabbed the guitar, and did a little test run with a few chords to see if it was tuned. Matt also sat on a stool, with a microphone in front of him, looking as nervous as ever. Brian sat behind a drum set with two drum sticks he had at hand. Two more people came in, a girl with a bass, and another guy with an electric guitar, Matt's cousins who came in to help with the performance. Once his cousins plugged in their stuff in the amps, everyone was ready.

Mike was waiting for his signal so he can start, but Matt wasn't doing anything. Matt stared at all the people that were waiting for his performance. Matt started to sweat, and felt like he was about to hurl. As he was getting ready to freak out on stage, he looked at the front row, and saw her. An amber hair girl with bright green eyes, who smiled a perfect smile, and she waved at Matt. Matt's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled back. Matt then looked at Mike, and nodded. It was his signal. Mike nodded, and he started to play on the guitar softly with a few chords. Mike found himself tapping to the song, and so did Matt. Brian was glad that Matt got to his senses. Once Mike finished his little intro, Matt took in a deep breath and started to sing along with mikes guitar.

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

Matt surprised himself that he wasn't singing out of tune, or was getting nervous or anything, he felt right.

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down __I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do __Nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all other people __And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Matt just starred at Zairian as if she was the only person in the whole audience.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right." He continued to sing, followed by Brian's drums and his cousins' guitar and bass.

"_I'm tripping on words__  
__You've got my head spinning__  
__I don't know where to go from here..."_

Matt stood up from his seat and took his microphone out of the stand.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" _

He sang, followed by Mike also singing in harmony with Matt. Matt then looked Zairian, who looked like she was gleaming with joy, and she smiled. Matt smiled as well. Matt then got off stage and into the audience, in front of the first row with his microphone.

"_There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out..."_

He then walked slowly over to Zairian, grabbing her hand and looking deep in her eyes. Zairian looked a little surprised that he did that, but was still overly happy that he did.

"_Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right..."_

Matt and Zairian had a moment where they would just stare at each other with a smile on their face. Matt winked at her before going back on stage to join the rest of the crew. It quickly went back to Mike and his guitar.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_..."

The crew's instruments kicked in again, just in time before they all noticed a loud cheer that went through the auditorium.

"_and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you!" _

Matt held the last note a little grander than it did in the song, but he was just caught up in the moment. The music died down a bit before Mike's acoustic was the only one playing again. Matt took a glimpse at the audience again, but really only looking at Zairian, and smiled lightly before finishing the song.

"_What day is it?__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, whatever happen with you guys after the performance thing anyway?" Mike asked.

"What, with me and Zairian?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I told her that I liked her, and the song was for her, she thanked me and then..."

"And then...?"

"Well, let's just say, she was my first kiss." Matt said with a giant grin. Mike smiled too, he then gained his attention out the window again.

"Too bad we did win, huh?" Mike said with a little chuckle under his breath. Matt smiled, still slightly remembering that night, and how he felt when he didn't see her the next day. Matt then started to wonder if she would still think about him. He thought probably not. The song then finished. Matt still sang quietly to himself, thinking if Mike was listening, but he didn't care.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

**XXXXX**

**Hey'o guys! Okay heres the fourth chapter, hope you like ^_^ Thought i'd give Matt a little "screen" time on this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Arrrgh...otherwise, Artie would be a total bad boy jerk that doesn't like Tina, and Mike would fly in with a super man cape and save Tina and take her to see new York from above while fighting off God Zilla!...maybe it's best I don't own the show...**

**Songs: You and Me- Lifehouse**


End file.
